


Anticipating Spring

by Alisanne



Series: Hogwarts365 - 2014 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George is finally ready for spring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipating Spring

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #21: “No winter lasts forever”, George Weasley, Holding Hands.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Anticipating Spring

~

Leaning against the windowsill, George watched people outside. Everyone was laughing, holding hands, and for a moment George wondered who Fred would be canoodling with if he’d been there. _Angelina, I suppose. Although he’d liked Lee, too--_

Hearing footsteps, George, in no mood for sympathy, hid behind a cabinet. 

“...been so cold this winter,” said Harry to Snape. “Doesn’t it seem as if it’ll never end?” 

“It has been chilly,” agreed Snape. He clasped Harry’s arm, turning him around to face him. “But as it’s allowed us to spend time at home alone together, I’ve no complaints.” 

Harry laughed softly, moving easily into Snape’s arms. “True.” 

George shook his head. While glad Harry had found happiness, he was puzzled it was with Snape. Still, who was he to argue? He’d become a believer in finding happiness wherever possible. Now if only he could manage that for himself...

Snape and Harry kissed, and for a moment George considered revealing himself in case things got too...heated. Before he could decide, however, Snape drew back, kissing Harry’s forehead tenderly. “We should go before we’re missed and someone sends a search party.” 

Harry laughed. “Good point. The last time that happened it was...embarrassing.” 

“Indeed.” 

Harry looked around. “What did Molly send us in here for again?” 

Snape hummed. “She never really said. She asked us to come in here and see if there was anything we thought was needed.” 

“You think she thought we’d take it as an opportunity to snog?” Harry grinned. 

“Perhaps.” Snape stared straight at George, and George knew he’d been made. “It’s more likely she wanted others to see what’s possible in the world once winter, climactic or emotional, passes.” 

George swallowed hard. If anyone understood an emotional winter it was Snape. 

“Well, no winter lasts forever, right?” Harry, clearly missing the undertones, drew Snape towards the door. “Let’s find the others, yeah?” 

Snape nodded. “A stellar idea.” 

After they left, George emerged from his hiding place, lips pursed. There were several intriguing guests at the party. No reason he couldn’t talk to someone. 

As he exited the house, Seamus Finnigan gave him a slow once-over. George smiled. _Yes, it’s time for spring._

~


End file.
